Stolen Moments
by DynamoxLockhart
Summary: Diane will always love their stolen moments.


**I own nothing just a very creative mind.. Hope y'all enjoy :)**

* * *

It was moments like this Diane loved.

Her and him.

Only them with no distractions.

It was Saturday morning, and Diane was happily snuggled up to her husbands side. His arm was wrapped around her and his hand rested on her hip, making soft, ticklish ministrations along her skin. Her head was directly over his heart, the soft drumming meeting her cheek with every beat. She adored these moments as they never got enough of them. She was always up at eight, seven if they were at home in the country, and the only thing she'd get to do is leave a red lipstick print on his cheek. These moments were rare. _Very_ _rare_. So whenever she got the chance to lie in bed with him, just lie there and rest against him, she always savored it. It was only seven in the morning, but they were both awake. Sleepy, but awake.

The room was dim, but was becoming brighter as the sun rose. Kurt shifted around and turned to face her, and Diane's head rested on the muscle of his upper arm as it lay across her pillow, Kurt's right hand wrapped around her waist again and pulled her closer.

"We should do this more often.." Diane lazily mumbled with her eyes still closed and Kurt kissed her exposed shoulder.

"We should." He agreed, his hand running along the silk of her white nightie.

"No interruptions.."

"No distractions,"

"No people."

"No work."

Diane chuckled quietly which caused Kurt to smile.

"No work.." She softly repeated. "What did you do to me?" She teased.

"I married you."

"And changed me." She pointed out but said it playfully.

"Hey," he pulled back and Diane opened her eyes to look at him. "You changed me." He playfully retorted and she chuckled, placed her right elbow up where his arm was moments ago and rested her head on the palm of her hand.

"How so?" Diane teasingly asked and draped her left hand over her hip underneath the duvet.

"Getting me to stay in the city for longer than a week is one."

Diane began laughing and Kurt silently admired her. The way her perfectly shaped lips moved and revealed her snow white teeth. The way her blue eyes sparkled every time she let out her joyous laugh. Her golden hair, now mused, framing her face like the worlds greatest picture ever discovered.

"Okay. Carry on." Diane smiled intently, blue eyes still sparkling.

"Getting me to go to fundraisers and parties..." Kurt trailed off and Diane curiously watched him.

"And?.."

"Wear tuxedos."

Diane rolled forward onto her stomach and laughed into his pillow. Her body shook helplessly and he couldn't help but laugh along, still in the same position watching her. Diane rolled over onto her back, and tried to catch her breath and he continued with a few more points that caused her to laugh a few more times. Then it was her turn.

"I began living in the countryside because of you."

"You did." He agreed and she carried on.

"I began shooting guns, crazy enough to imagine, because of you."

"Told you that you were a cowgirl." He teased and she playfully punched his chest, which caused him to fall onto his back, laughing.

"You got me to go hunting and fishing with you."

"Both which were very enjoyable...especially at certain times." He teased and she went to punch him again but he grabbed her hand and pushed himself forward, his head landing between her neck and shoulder and he blew against her skin which caused her to kick her legs under the duvet in an attempt to stop him from tickling her.

"Kurt!" Diane couldn't stop herself from laughing, especially when he was tickling her soft spot on her neck. "Stop– ah– Kurt McVeigh if you don't stop– Kurt!"

Kurt couldn't hold his laughter back anymore and stopped blowing against her skin, which made Diane sigh out of relief but she almost fell out of the bed when he quickly tickled her stomach.

"Alright. We're even." Diane huffed and warily propped herself up on her elbow to face him again.

"Okay so." Kurt agreed and moved a lock of her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Ugh." Diane moaned, and moved her arm so she fell onto her back.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, confused and worried and bent his elbow so he was looking over her.

Diane ran her hand up his arm, over his shoulder and up his face. She raised her head and softly brushed her lips across his, her hand slid behind his neck and cupped it and she pulled him back down with her.

"Nothing, I just wanted to kiss you." Diane smiled as she murmured against his lips and he chuckled. He rolled backwards until he was lying on his side again and pulled Diane with him yet they broke apart soon after.

"What time is it?" Diane asked and Kurt glanced back at the clock on his bedside table.

"Half seven."

"Well then, I guess we've got time." She purred and he couldn't help but give her a grin.

"And Miss Lockhart, what have you in mind for that time?"

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I have in mind.." Diane seductively moved her knee between his legs and watched his facial expression change due to her action.

"Come 'ere." Kurt hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her body to his, and they let themselves lose control of their bodies for the next few hours.

That's why Diane loves those moments so much.

Because without any interruptions or distractions, they can just get lost in one another.

And only he can make these moments happen.

That's why she loves spending time with him.

But it's also why she loves him.

It's why she treasures _their_ stolen moments.


End file.
